Absolute Power: Part 2
Absolute Power: Part 2 is the twentieth and season one finale of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot From the previous episode, Kevin still absorbs both of Gwen's Anodite and magical powers. She begs him to stop. Still angry with her, Kevin says it's her fault and she could've helped him with her magic. She is able to escape from Kevin by using a spell that has all the arcade games inside attack him. When Kevin destroys all the arcade games, Gwen is able to teleport out and meets Ben and Darkstar. In the jet, Darkstar explains that since Kevin had a taste of Gwen's powers, he would want more, making Gwen the bait in his plan. They land in Los Soledad, where Darkstar shows that he recruited Cooper (who had a growth spurt) to help him with turning Kevin to normal by building a machine that will tap into Darkstar's Dominus Librium piece that can absorb Kevin's powers and all of the powers and abilities he stole and return him to normal. Cooper begins building the machine while Ben tells Gwen that he is the only one who can stop Kevin's rampage because Paradox told him and is still reluctant to follow Gwen's plan. Kevin arrives at Gwen's house and when he bangs through the door, he finds Max, fully healed. Max then begins fighting Kevin and was gaining the upper hand, but Kevin defeated him and was about to kill him, until his stepfather, Harvey Hackett interferes. Kevin and Harvey begin arguing, with Harvey explaining they had to get rid of Kevin when he was eleven years old because he had demolished their house with his Osmosian powers. Ben comes and finds Kevin and starts fighting him as Big Chill. He freezes him, but he breaks out. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and swings Kevin with a streetlight, but Kevin returns. Ben smashes him into the Rust Bucket and Gwen comes out. Kevin drives away Ben by creating a tornado (Terraspin's/Galapagus' power) sthat sucks up Ben and leads him to the city. Gwen runs away from Kevin and Ben gets himself out of the tornado by webbing himself to a streetlight and contacts Gwen on the Ultimatrix. Gwen is running away from Kevin, who is following her and is able to drive him away by throwing magenta-colored glowing mana spheres at his face. Gwen jumps on a truck, but Kevin is in front of the road and the truck crashes into him, causing an explosion alerting Ben into a desperate worry. Gwen and the driver were able to survive by being protected by Gwen's magenta-violet purple shield, but Kevin survives also and Gwen tells the trucker to run. Gwen still tries to talk to Kevin, but his insanity is still preventing that. Gwen beats Kevin using a lightning spell, but instead Kevin uses the lightning as fuel for his Chromastone powers. As Kevin was going to absorb the rest of Gwen's magical and Anodite powers, Ben comes and transforms into Echo Echo to fight. Kevin seemingly kills all the Echo Echo clones and starts absorbing Gwen's powers again, but he is hit by a laser blast from Julie and Ship. Julie brings Gwen into Ship and begins flying to Los Soledad where Kevin follows them. Luckily, Ben is able to survive by having one of the Echo Echo clones staying inside the trunk of his car. ]] Meanwhile, Cooper and Darkstar are almost done building the machine and Gwen calls Cooper to warn them that Kevin's coming. Cooper thinks of a plan to distract Kevin by taking control of Los Soledad's missile silos and firing them on Kevin. But Kevin destroys all the missiles and survives the ones that hit him and walks to Gwen, having enough. When Cooper tries to stop Kevin from hurting Gwen, Kevin was going to kill Cooper, but Ben's able to save him as Ultimate Echo Echo, then he whispers something into Cooper's ear and he runs off. Kevin finally says he had enough of Ben always besting him and tries to kill him by throwing metal at him, but Ben destroys it all and Ben finally defeats Kevin, but tries to end Kevin in angered retaliation. Gwen convinces Ben that they can cure Kevin and he is hooked up to the machine. Cooper turns on the machine and Kevin's powers are transferred to the Dominus Librium piece, finally returning Kevin to normal. But there's still bad news, as Darkstar absorbed all the power the Dominus Librium piece took, and becomes all-powerful; however, Ben knew of Darkstar's plan from the start and presses a button that strips him of his powers. Kevin, who's now sane once again, punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper for changing him back. Gwen gives Cooper a kiss on the cheek for making Kevin normal again and Kevin asks a kiss from Gwen, reminding her he's her boyfriend. They kiss and Max and Julie explain that all the power Kevin stole from everyone else returns and that Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad have returned to life. Kevin apologizes to Ben, but then they argue and Gwen breaks the argument so Ben and Kevin can help explain why her house is demolished, but instead they ignore her and go to Mr. Smoothy's and Kevin says he will pay. Major Events *Max returned with his nervous system restored. *Cooper and Ship return for the first time since Alien Force and Cooper has gone through a growth spurt. *Kevin's stepfather Harvey Hackett is introduced for the first time. *The five Andromeda Galaxy aliens are restored and brought back to life and everyone that Kevin absorbed their powers from gets them back. *Kevin is turned back to normal and his sanity is restored. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Harvey Hackett *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad Villains *Kevin Levin (reformed) *Darkstar (went evil and Ultimate at the end of the episode) Aliens Used *Big Chill *Spidermonkey﻿ *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo 'Spells' *Pontum Cartigo *Tempestus Erectum *Tempestus Impaetus Errors *At the beginning of the episode, during the recap, Ben says "Previously on Ben 10: Alien Force" instead of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. This has been corrected on the DVD release. *At the end of the episode during Gwen and Kevin's kiss and Ben's argument, the height ratio of Kevin to Ben and Gwen's was bigger than usual. *Just before Echo Echo and the duplicates were defeated, 3 of them jumped onto Kevin. In the next scene there is only one left which is strange since Kevin didn't destroy the 2nd one. *When Kevin attacks Gwen and she used Tempestus Erectum her hair was flying to the opposite way. *After Gwen escaped from Kevin at the arcade game's place her voice sounded like Julie's voice. *At the end of the episode, Ben and Kevin were walking towards the wall instead of the exit. * ben 10 ultimate alien error 33.png|Error shirt. When Ultimate Echo Echo rescued Cooper, Ultimate Echo Echo's eyes were blue, but when the camera changes angles, the eyes are green. *Echo Echo screamed "wall of sound" when it should've been "echo chamber". *In one scene Cooper was missing the number 3 on his shirt. Quotes Trivia *Fusion Fall released an NRG suit. The advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. *It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that after Michael returned back to his original form that he regained his original powers. es:Poder absoluto Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc